1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to locks and more particularly to a mechanism of an electronic door lock with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, locks are mechanical locks. Recently, electronic door locks are becoming increasingly popular. There have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for electronic lock. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,221,272 discloses an electronic lock module. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of electronic lock are constantly being sought.